Vampire Kittens!
by NekoHoodieGirl
Summary: Ryu had been having a rough life, her mother just past away, her father's locked up in jail for childe abuse, and her friend is bi-polar, but one day, her life flips around when the gang of Vampire Knight starts coming into her world, maybe this is just the escape she needs...
1. Chapter 1: VAMPIRE KITTENS!

Vampire kittens?!

I was sitting in my room listening to music when my friend burst through the door shouting, "I have a present for your super early birthday!" My birthday was in 2 months. Today was June 10. I sighed running my hands through my orange and red tipped, silky, wavy hair that ended at my waist my bright, ice-blue eyes shimmering slightly. (And yes that is natural.) "What type of present?" I asked bored. Knowing her it was probably coupons.

"A kitty!" She exclaimed to me my eyes widened.

"You bought me… a kitten…wow." I face palmed. "No silly! I found him on the street… in a box…" Alex trailed off. I heard a meow and I found him sitting on my lap. He looked up at me, confused. He had light lilac-gray-whitish eyes and white-silver hair. He was absolutely adorable. I grabbed him off my lap and said, "Was he the only kitten in the box?" Alex shook her head, "I found this blonde and green eyed one! Isn't he adorable?" I nodded, looking at the unusual kittens. "What are we going to name them?" I asked. "Dunno," she replied. "But, I shall name this kitty Lilium." She stated. I asked, "Why? Does he remind you of Elfen Lied?" She grinned and nodded. I looked at the poor kitty in my hands and said, "Unlike you I plan to name this kitten something sensible. Hmm… you're better than the number 1… so how about…. Zero?" His big eyes widened for a second. My friend giggled, "He is pretty stoic and he looks a lot like Zero! Perfect name!"

Zero's POV-

I was woken up by the sound of Ichijo screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I opened my eyes only to see nothing, I inwardly growled. I licked my fur, wait fur? I looked down and instead of seeing a shadow of a hand; I saw a paw . . . "Ichijo, Ichijo stop screaming!" "-HHHH. Yes?" I sighed, "Okay…we're cats (Yes, Zero has too much pride to say 'kittens') and we're apparently in a box…" I trailed off "What's this doing here?" a female voice rang through the cardboard. I saw the flaps being opened up and saw a girl with short, brown hair and deep brown eyes. For a minute I thought she was Yuuki. She looked at us and said, "Aww… Cute little kittens that look like characters from Vampire Knight…How sad to be left alone on the streets… I know! Since there are two of you I can give one of you to my sweet best friend!" Oh god, why did Yuuki stop me from blowing my brains out that one time? Now I have to deal with fan girls… Is this what Kaname had to deal with all the time? The girl picked up the box and kept it open. I poked my head through the flap and notice this world looks nothing like the cross academy. There are metal… things running on pavement. We reached a door. She looked down and had a mischievous grin, a glint in her eyes, she put her finger on her lips she set the box on the ground. I watched her kneel to the, I'm guessing locked door and took out a barrette and started picking the lock. I heard a click and she silently opened the door. She picked up the box and silently closed the door she crept over to a door way and I heard someone's voice, "You're better than drugs, you're love is like wine, feel you coming on so fast, feel you coming to get me high." She sang beautifully. Her friend slammed the door open and said, "I have a present for your super early birthday!" The girl sighed and opened her eyes. They were the brightest blue I ever saw. Her hair was orange, long, and wavy with red tips, reminded me of blood. Her eyes were bored but cautious. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "What type of present?" she asked, not caring. "A kitty!" The girl holding the box exclaimed. She grabbed me and plopped me on the girls lap. I looked up at her confused. Her blue eyes softened. She half smiled. She grabbed me carefully off her lap and put me on her hand… I feel small. (D'aww, it's okay Zero, I'll make it up to you! :3) "A kitten…. really?" She face palmed. "Was he the only kitten?" She asked. Her friend shook her head. "Nope, I found this blonde and green eyed one. Isn't he cute?" She nodded. "What are we going to name them?" She asked curiously.

Ichijo's POV-

"Dunno, but I shall name this kitty Lilium." Why Lilium? "Why? Does he remind you of Elfen Lied?" Her friend asked. "Yerp!" She grinned.

Zero's POV-

The blue eyed girl said, "Unlike you, I plan to name the kitten something sensible… hmm…. Well, you're better than number one so… how about…Zero?" My eyes widened. How did she know my name? Her friend giggled, "Well he acts just like Zero! All serious and stoic! Looks just like him too! What a perfect name!" Stoic? Me, stoic?

Just then one of the girls yelled, "BATHTIME!" and grabbed both of us before with could run away, and put us in a bathtub. Filled to the brim with lukewarm water. Yes. (And like most fan fictions guess what happens? -.-") I heard a poof and looked down to see skin. I looked over at Ichijo and quickly turned my head. Both of the girl's faces looked like this- :O. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY VIRGIN EYES!" They screamed in unison. They ran out the room and slammed the door.

Ryu's POV-

I had never, not once in my life, had been so embarrassed. I was running up to my room and slammed the door shut. My friend and I just sat there for a second, too tired to speak, and eventually she said, "We have to give them towels…" She trailed off. I sighed knowing we couldn't keep them in our bathroom forever. As much as I wanted to leave them rotting in there just to save me the embarrassment, I had to do what was right. I walked down the hall, Alex following me like a lost puppy, and I got two towels, one for Zero, one for Ichijo. I knocked on the door quietly and said, "We have towels." The door opened a crack and a hand came out the door. I placed the towels in his hand and closed the door. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened a few seconds later and both Zero and Ichijo came out of the bathroom. Zero and Ichijo looked over at me and I said, "Um… why don't we go to the living room to talk?" They nodded. My pulse was racing so fast I'm sure both Zero and Ichijo knew I was scared. I was scared to be around vampires. I have issues looking at my own blood without freaking out. We all sat down in a chair and Alex and I sat down on the couch. "Um… how did you guys get here?" Zero's harsh gaze grew a bit colder. "We should be the ones asking questions." No objections. His voice was laced with anger and bitterness, honestly, I was scared of Zero. "First question," He looked over at me. "how do you know my name?" I gulped. That was the wrong question to be asking. "Um… How do I say this? Um… you two are from a very popular anime called 'Vampire Knight' and many people watched it and our friend told us to check out the anime because she thought we'd like it and you're one of the three main characters. The other two are Kaname and Yuuki." He scowled a bit harder when I mentioned 'Kaname'. Well I pretty much explained everything all because I was intimidated by Zero. Whoop. (Dry sarcasm much?) "Um….," My friend, Lilly started nervously, "c-can I go to the rest room really quick?" She asked with a small smile. My ice-blue eyes narrowed a little thinking, _Why would she smile? It makes no sense…. _My quizzical thoughts ended soon when I felt Zero's white/lavender gaze on me, _Darn it, _I thought, _my one anime crush is staring at me and this is the worst thing to have happen…. Especially since Mom just… _I shook my head a little, don't worry about it… I'll be fine… I heard Lilly scream in the bathroom, I bolted off the couch and ran un the stairs, I opened the door to see….

TO BE CONTINUED :D

_This is my first fan-fiction EVER! :D I accept all criticism, just keep it polite please __ If you have any suggestions for my story, please tell me! I'm open for opinions :D the pairings of this story are kind of easy to see but in case you missed it, it was:  
Zero x Ryu_

_Ichijo x Lilly_

_It's a cliffy because my creative juices ran out -_- but oh well __ T-t-t-t-t-that's all readers! XD_


	2. Chapter 2: Kitty's got claws

Chapter 2: Kitty's got claws

Ichijo's POV-

I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I got up out of my chair fearing the poor girl had found something bad. I noticed the ice-blue eyed girl also got up, she ran past me with fear clear in her eyes. I hesitated for a minute and thought; _She seems to really care about this girl…. _I shook my head in displeasure at my curious nature. Not my business to worry over someone else's relationship. I climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall. (I'm making up for last chapter having Ichijo's POV not long enough XD) I heard frantic and scared muffled voices from a closed door. I knocked on the door- due to my polite nature- and opened the door with a quiet creak. I saw something so unbelievable…. So incredible… (Not a complement, just a synonym for unbelievable XD) I blinked a couple times. There was Kaname on top of the blue-eyed girl. She was flipping out inside her, due to scared look in her eyes. I noticed there was a little bump in the carpet I thought; _He tripped?_ Lord Kaname never trips; this is bizarre, unless he purposefully tripped. I saw the girl that looks like Yuuki again, she was freaking out. (Like in the funny anime moments XD) Her arms were flailing around, she was biting her knuckle and she was talking too fast for me to register. _This girl… _I thought; _is the upmost strange thing I had ever seen… _The people I'm used to are stoic and sullen, this girl is truly a work of art compared to how dull and gray life is back home.

Lilly's POV-

(Yeah, I'm thinking of having more of the Ichijo x Lilly pairing in this chapter to make up to the Ichijo fangirls XD) Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH! Kaname tripped up and pretty much tackled poor Ryu T^T she must be feeling so EMBARRESED XO I hope she'll be ok… I stopped flipping out for a second to notice that Ichijo stepped into the room, he was holding in laughter just barely. I looked over at him and he immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry," He started, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile, "your performance was hilarious, in a good way though." I blinked. Oh crap, I just did all of my inner turmoil in action XO NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU! I waved my arms back and forth. Ichijo burst out laughing. CRAP _ THIS IS NOT GOOD! My anime crush is laughing at me… T^T LAUGHING! Sucks to be me I guess… T~T son of a barrel…. I didn't want him to laugh at me… but I guess I can look at it in a happy way too, he's laughing, which means he is feeling joy, so I MADE HIM HAPPER! :D YAY! I jumped up and down without noticing. I saw Ryu finally getting up and I started asking questions in worry, "OMG RYU! Are you ok? ARE YOU ARE YOU?!" Ryu laughed lightly, "Yes Lilly, I'm just fine." I smiled wide, "YAYZ!" That means buddy's ok! :D EVERYONE'S OK! :D I noticed then Zero had been watching the whole time. His eyes were hot on Kaname, uh oh…. jealousy? -3- I bet he's JELLY OF KANAME! :D

I giggled and said, "Zero are you that jelly? O3O" He glared at me, "Shut up, and no I'm not 'jelly' of anything." He's totally jelly X3. I could see in his eyes he had already taken a liking to Ryu. That means…. RYU AND ZERO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! XD

Zero's POV-

She's so annoying, me? 'Jelly'? No way. No way am I 'jelly' of Kaname just because he tripped over Ryu…. I'm just…. Shut up. But in any case, I was going to ask her something, "Hey, you." I called out to her. She looked up, "My name's not 'You' it's Ryu." She said, her eyes were cold like ice. She had a dangerous aura that made me think twice about defying her. "Whatever, Ryu, where are we?" I asked. "California United States." She answered plainly. "United States?" I questioned her. "I don't know anywhere like that." "Well, you obviously don't come from here, would you agree?" She said in a bored tone. I looked at her with slight rage, she's a smart a**…. I see how it is. "Well… no I don't, but you honestly live in a place with that type of silly name?" I questioned, eye brow raised. "It's not 'silly' it's how it is." I noticed there was a theme going on with her. She tended to state facts, not many opinions. Odd. I guess this is how she is… I sighed thinking; _This is gonna be one LONG time before I get home isn't it? -_-_

_**Sorry, I cut it off shorter than before, I did it because I really don't want to continue writing anymore but I don't want to make you guys wait :D after all, you guys (yes, all three of you XD) are my faithful readers, so I'll make it up by making the third chapter longer :D. I've explained enough, probably boring you guys to death, so t-t-t-t-t-t-that's all folks! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: A rude awakening

Chapter 3: A rude awakening

Ryu's POV-

Ugh. Zero's getting almost scary clingy to me, constantly asking me questions I don't want to answer like, 'Where's your mom? Why are you alone?' -_- Needless to say, it's been getting kind of annoying…. Right now I was sitting on my couch with Lilly next to me, Alex (her other personality) was reading pervy magazines. "Not really all that revealing, I could do better." She bragged confidently.

"You sure?" I asked, eye brow cocked. "Heck yea I could! I can do it right now, if you want me to prove it!" I sighed. Alex can be annoying. I prefer my hyper-active best friend Lilly, not the pervert fearless Alex. "That won't be required." I said, bored out of my mind. I heard footsteps behind me and turned just a bit to see the familiar silver hair. Big surprise. "I'm bored." I stated in a bored tone. "Too bad, you're the one who should know how to be un-bored." I let out a sigh as I got an earful from Mr. Ice princess Zero. "Yeah, yeah Ice princesses," I gave him a new nick-name, "don't get your panty-hoes in a knot." He twitched.

Uh oh, whelp, goodbye world T^T…. been nice knowing you. "I'm not an 'Ice princess'. Everyone just leave me alone." He walked up the stairs and out of our sight. I began to wonder where everyone else was. "Hmm… Alex, where is everyone else?" Her head turned. "Oh, I told them to go get ice cream." She answered with a too happy tone. I narrowed my eyes, "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." I stated, venom lacing in my voice. "Fine, fine, cool your jets," She said, defeated, shoulders slumping, "can't even have good fun these days," She mumbled, "I don't know where they are." I sighed. "You're more useless than Barney." I shuttered at my own words, darn Barney is creepy.

I walked down the hall, and into my bedroom, it was approximately 10:00 at night and I was tired, yes, I was bored and tired. I flopped onto my bed, listening to the springs creak then settle, adjusting to my weight. I closed my eyes, grabbing my Slender man plushy and cuddling it. I slowly drifted off into dream land.

_~~~RYU'S DREAM~~~_

_ I woke up in a forest, it was dark and eerie, and I liked it. I heard my name being called, "Ryu… Ryu…" The sweet and calm voice called me out, it felt as if the person could be miles away and whispering my name and I would have heard it. "Ryu… come to me my dear Ryu..." I began to recognize the voice, it was my mothers. I bolted into the forest, as if the map was already drawn in my head; I was just going override mode. I ran as fast as I ever remembered, but hey, it was my mom. I saw a clearing in the middle of the forest, a woman stood in the center, wearing a white dress and a flower crown in her hair._

_ She was gorgeous, she was dancing with a man I swore I recognized, but I did. "D-dad…" My voice was but a whisper; afraid of him leaving if he found out I was watching. He stopped dancing with Mom and sauntered over to me. "Ryu… you have come..." He smiled, something was wrong with the smile though, it was twisted and slightly off. I backed away a bit. "Mother and I have been waiting for you…" He used his arm as a beckoning to my Mom; she started standing up from picking flowers._

_ She smiled, but it too was not warm and welcoming, it was yet again foreboding and deadly. I wanted out. I backed away again, this time in knowing somehow these creatures aren't my parents, maybe demons messing with my head. I took off and ran. I ran so fast trees were but blurs, not seeing them fully, I ran into one. My vision blurred for a second, "Ow…" I complained. I couldn't get up. I looked down to see arms coiled around my legs, a face coming out of the ground. I screamed. _

"_RYU!" I heard a voice, distant and scared, it was like an echo, it was soft, and eventually I woke up._

_~~~OUT OF RYU'S DREAM~~~_

I jolted awake, sweat on my forehead, I looked over to my clock, 7:00 am. I sighed, I looked over and saw Zero staring at me with concerned eyes. "Ryu, you were screaming in your sleep… is something wrong?" I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I smiled. "I think I'm going to make something to eat, wanna come?" "Sure," He replied, "got nothing else to do." "Excellent." I smiled again, I got up out of bed, and started walking to the kitchen.

**Alright guys, gonna cut it off here because I'm really tired and I just wanted you guys to get the new chapter! :D I really have NO PLOT ideas, just going with what I feel like, and as to why no one but Ryu, Zero, and Lilly/Alex were in this chapter is because I didn't feel like switching POV's a lot today. Kaname, Ichijo, and SOMEONE else will undoubtedly be in Chapter 4! ^~^ So enough of my banter, see ya guys later! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Kitten's first bite

Chapter 4: The kitten's first bite

I walked over to the kitchen and felt Zero's gaze hot on my neck; I had moved my hair off my neck. I felt a deep nervousness, wondering when he'll give in. I hated blood… the memories it brings back are painful. I see my mother's body lifeless, in a hospital. I began to have the hot feeling of tears stinging my eyes; I quickly wiped to make sure no one saw me crying. I sighed, walking down the halls (The house is freaking huge XD they came from royalty.) I finally reached my kitchen. I smiled. I loved the pure white kitchen and held it close to my heart. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and washed my hands. I took out a fairly good sized pan and set it on the off-white stove. I got out the olive oil and splashed a bit into the pan.

I turned the stove on; I felt almost as if I was dancing across the floor I had been moving so fast. I took out eggs, deciding on an old fashion breakfast. I waited until the temperature was hot enough and then began sifting the oil around in the pan. I knew Zero was more focused on my blood then what I was doing, but he still was watching.

Zero's POV-

She sure knows what she's doing when it comes to cooking; I bet I couldn't break her concentration if it would save my life. She flew across the floor, grabbing ingredients before I could read their labels; she was definitely the one who made all the meals here.

The house itself had a strange aura to it… an almost eerie but yet sad aura. It made me feel uncomfortable in the house. I sighed, trying to keep my focus off my blood-lust. I hadn't had any blood in weeks, I was starving. Her blood had a sweet smell to it, drawing me closer. God she knew how to torture someone doesn't she?

I noticed that she was nearly done with the eggs when she moved onto toast. It was almost hysterical her expression when she burned toast. It was a cross between confusion, light anger, and disapproval. I laughed quietly to myself; I wondered how I could've met such strange girls.

Her bun began coming un-done and she was trying to tie it back, so I got up and did it for her. I bit my lip; I was too close to her. She thanked me and I moved quickly away, my head spinning. I grabbed my head. I could feel myself begin losing it. _Calm the f**k down Zero! _I ordered myself. I was losing myself in her smell, I began seeing red. I clenched my eyes, scared I might bite her. I kept telling myself to get away from her, but I couldn't move my legs.

_MOVE! _I barked at myself. I lost it. My control was gone now, I moved closer to her; my hand on her neck. She looked behind her and looked into my eyes; fear was clear in her eyes. "Z-zero?" She questioned, her lip quivering. I couldn't take it, I bit her neck hard. She clenched her eyes shut.

Ryu's POV-

I felt his fangs seep into my skin, drinking my blood. My vision blurred as I tried to keep my eyes open. I turned a bit, and grabbed at his shoulders for support. My head lay in the crook of his neck. (The part where the neck meets the collar bone ^~^). I just closed my eyes after another couple seconds. He released his grip on me, retracting his fangs from my neck. I looked at him, my blood dripping down his neck and onto his clothes. I saw my mom's picture flash in my head. No… No no no no no! I felt my knees buckle underneath me and I fell to the floor onto my knees. I looked up at him with a scared look.

"W-why Zero? Why?" I mentally made a note that I sounded like Yuuki, but oh well. I guess I'll have to deal with it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. He stood there, stilled for a moment, then finally, he ran out the door. I looked down at the slow forming puddle of my own blood.

My face was hot with embarrassment and sadness. I got up and took out the bandages, taking two giant band-aids from the pack. I tore off the paper wrapping and stuck the band-aids on my neck. How can I ever show my face to him again? I sighed. I went back to making a breakfast for the others.

Ichijo's POV-

I woke up with the smell of blood filling my senses. One of them got hurt? Or was it a bite? I got out of the bed and walked down the hall. I walked through the kitchen seeing Ryu making break-fast. I noticed that she had band-aids on her neck, "Ryu? You have band-aids on your neck, did something happen?" I asked her. I think my presence startled her and she jumped. "Oh… Ichijo, um…" She trailed off. I know she knows better than to try and lie to me.

"I got bitten is all…" She waves her hand in a happy way, her lips forming a smile. I found her smile tempting for an odd reason. I came just a bit closer to her, inhaling the smell of her blood mixing with her natural smell. Delicious… "Ryu-Chan… your smile is so beautiful…" I said, unable to hold myself much longer. I put my hands on her waist and came a bit closer to her face. I whispered to her, "I just want to see what your smile can do…" I started leaning down, her face turning bright red. She stammered, putting her hands on my chest.

"I-Ichijo… please, use c-common sense here…" I smirked, "But I am using common sense…" I dived down faster than she could retort, catching her lips slightly opened from taking in breath. I could feel how warm she was, how soft her lips were, it drove me crazy. I licked at her lips, begging for permission. She slowly opened her mouth, letting me slip my tongue in. After a minute or so, I broke the kiss. "Thank you… Ryu-Chan… you taste delicious…." I smiled darkly, walking out of the kitchen, finding a new lust for something other than blood.

_**Alright guys! Tell me what you thought and I apologize for not making it 4,000 words like I promised, I just REALLY wanted to re-pay you for not updating in a while, I've been busy with science fair and history fair, we have a little love triangle goin' on now ^~^ once Zero finds out what happened, he most likely won't be happy :D alright guys, I've bored you enough, PEACE OUT :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Blood on the paws

Chapter 5: The blood on the paws

Zero's POV-

As I ran down the windy corridors I began feeling bad, what if I caused Ryu to become a monster like me? Why do I even feel concern for her in the first place? I never felt so worried over another in all my life, I only cared about myself for as long as I can remember… so why should I care about some girl? Some girl I've only known for 2 days, only seen her smile a couple times when I walked in on her talking to a picture of a woman who looked exactly like her... I once walked in on her changing, but I quickly left the room.

"Fantasizing over that girl again, right? You naughty boy…" I heard a voice from behind me. I growled and turned. "What I think of is none of your business…. Ichiru…" I looked at my brother for the third time after the attack.

Ichiru's POV-

"What I think of is none of your business… Ichiru…" Zero said, growling having his head down. "So I guessed right? Well, she is very pretty… I might talk to her sometime…" I smirked at my meaning of 'talking'. "You sick… stay away from Ryu!" He barked at me. "Aww, you love her don't you? Well, I can tell you right now," I came close and whispered in his ear, "No one would ever want a monster like you…"

Ryu's POV-

I sat in the kitchen, my hand on my lips. What did I just do? I-I let him just… take my first kiss! I licked my lips and I went into the mirror. I looked at my reflection and saw how swollen my lips were.

I thought I heard something from the hallway and I walked out the kitchen. There I saw Ichiru and Zero. I blinked a couple times and blushed. I felt hot with embarrassment. "U-um… Am I interrupting anything?" They turned and looked at me. Ichiru slowly walked up to me, "Why, aren't you gorgeous? No wonder my brother wants you so bad…" I saw Zero tense. "Stay the hell away from Ryu!" Zero yelled, running up to his brother, tackling him.

I heard a thud and blinked. Whoa, they're so fast and powerful. I saw them blurring, fighting too fast for my eyes to catch. Ichiru pinned his brother down and kept him down with knives in his clothes. "D*nm it!" He yelled, fighting against the knives. Ichiru once again rose up and sauntered over to me. He put his hand on my chin, putting his hand flat on the wall, blocking my escape routes.

"I was only trying to anger Zero, but now…. I think I want you for my own this time…." His smirk was flirtatious and dark. My face became hot and red. "U-u-um… w-w-why do y-y-you want m-m-me?" My eyes were slightly widened. "Because," He started, getting closer, a hairs breath away from my lips, "your smell, your look…," he licked my neck, "your taste… everything about you…. Is tempting…" He licked my lips and pulled away, smirking.

"I don't have much time, otherwise I would've continued, 'till next time, my dear." With that, he walked away. Zero's anger was immense. He broke the knives and he ran after his brother, only to not be able to find him. "D*nm it…" He said, angered. He looked over at me, "You okay, Ryu?" I shook my head, "N-n-not really… t-today's been a lot, you know?" I half smiled. Zero wrapped his arms around me and had his head down. "I'm sorry…. Ryu…" His head was in the crook of my neck.

I felt heat once again, blushing hard, "I-I-I-It's not a p-p-problem, Zero…" "No, it is. I bit you, what if you turn?" I shook my head, "It's impossible for me to turn; my race is immune to vampire bites along with any kind of poison. I'm a neko…" I said. My cat ears unflattened and they twitched. He looked up in astonishment, "N-no way…." "Yeah, I've hid these for as long as I can remember." He chuckled for a second, muttering, "I would fall for a cat…" I heard it only with my sensitive hearing.

"Z-z-zero…" My face was bright red, embarrassed but also slightly content. "Y-you really feel for me?" I asked him, curious.

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Cutting it off because I couldn't go anymore, my arms A SO TIREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD anyways, CLIFF HANGER :D I know, I've been making really short chappies, but I'm 13, I'm working on a Thanksgiving chappie for this, but I've been really busy, by the way, this is my first fanfic and all you viewers make my day! I love you all so much, your support has made me more confident in my dreams and this chappie was dedicated to you guys! So…. Yeah ._. PEACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kitten's desire

Chapter 6: Kitten's desire

(A/N: I apologize for the slow update, I've been extremely busy and I had to get things done, but anyways…)

Ryu's POV-

My breath hitched as I waited for a response. He blushed a dark red when I asked, and he turned his head to the side. "….. U-um…. Y-yeah….." His face got even darker, and he looked down. I looked at him with happiness, and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad…" I said, happy he said yes. His eyes widened a bit, and he just stared at me, bewildered. I giggled a bit, and held him closer. "R-Ryu…." I looked up at him, "Yes?" I replied, a bit curious. "…. I love you…." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I blushed dark red, having my second kiss.

Ichijo's POV-

I watched Zero lean down and kiss her, my rage boiling over. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I knew I hated seeing her with him. _Why can't it be me there? Holding her like that…. _I thought selfishly. I growled, marching over to Zero and pulling him off of her before I could regain control on my actions. I tackled him and began punching him in the face. "I-Ichijo! What are you doing?!" I heard them both yell. I didn't have control over my actions, I was too angry to care. "ICHIJO! GET OFF HIM!" Lilly began running up to me and pulled me off.

"What in the name of God was that for?!" She cried at me. I turned my head, looking to the side. She forced me to look at her, giving me a look of disapproval. "….. Fine, I expected better….. Ichijo." She began walking away with Ryu, holding her hand. I looked at Zero, who was holding his mouth and nose with his hand. "Ichijo, what…" His eyes widened a bit, "Y-you saw, didn't you?! And got jealous of me, because…. I kissed her?" My fists clenched, "Don't. Even. Mention it." I walked off, leaving him on the floor.

Zero's POV-

I sat there, in disbelief that my friend would actually punch me over something as small as a kiss. I never knew Ichijo had those kinds of feelings for Ryu, if I did; I'd have let him have her… I mean, I'm a monster after all. And who knows how long we have in this world until we return to our own, but I guess, she's mine either way. Sighing as I looked out the window, I saw the clouds covering the sky, I never saw something so dreary, despite how happy I am that Ryu likes me, I still feel that Ichijo should've gotten a chance.

Lilly/Alex's POV-

How dare he… attack his friend, give me, that look… that scornful look. I felt so….. hated…. I'll make him make it up to me though, make sure he doesn't muck up his relationship with Zero and Ryu. I sighed, looking at Ichijo one more time before shaking my head and turning away. "Lilly, um… do you have a second?" I heard Ichijo's voice. "Yeah…. Sure." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. "What is it, Ichijo?" He turned to me, and then looked at me for a second. "…. Lilly, I um…. I um… I… I LOVE YOU, t-t-t-there…. I said it…. I thought for a while… that I loved Ryu, b-but…. When I saw that sad look in your eyes…. I broke, please…. Um… you don't have to return my feelings, but please… don't give me that sad look again, okay?" He stuttered and stumbled through half of it, but I understood it all the same.

"… So, you love me?" I blushed at the thought of him loving me. He WAS my anime crush, after all. He nodded, as he looked down at my shoes. I smiled, and hugged him tight. "I love you too, Ichijo-kun!" He blushed darker when I said his new nickname. I grinned, "Aww, you be blushin!" I poked his cheek, in a sense of light humor, and laughed at his facial expression. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner!"

Ryu's POV-

Even though I had been tending to Zero for most of the day, I had been cooking the dinner as well. I guess I'm an okay multi-tasker! I looked around, and then at the clock. Fudge, it was almost time to serve dinner, and I still haven't got it done! Okay, maybe I'm not as good a multi-tasker as I thought. I looked around, and then back at the pot filled with rice. _Just 12 more minutes, and this'll be done…_ I thought to myself. I sighed, leaning back against a chair, when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lift me into the air. "Ah! Z-zero?" I heard him chuckle from behind me, and he hugged me tight. I blushed heavily, and hugged him back, smiling lightly. "You baka!" I giggled and squirmed in his iron grip.

"Nope, not letting you go; ever. I don't ever want to lose you, Ryu. After all, you're my kitty!" He grinned looking down at me, wrapping something around my neck. I looked down at my neck to see a black ribbon with a red bell. "This way, I'll never lose you. "T-thank you, Zero-kun. I love it… " I rubbed my finger-tips gently against the silky ribbon around my neck. "W-wait, I need to prepare dinner!" I scrambled out of his grip and back over to the stove. He chuckled, shaking his head at me, "You're such a klutz sometimes… but I guess it's fine, since you're so sweet." I heard the timer go off, and everyone rushed into the kitchen, taking a seat. I giggled, and began serving the rice and pork.

_**Okay guys, I know it's been a LONG time since I updated, and I'm so sorry! I've been busy with family issues, and since today's Christmas, I wanted to update for you! Now, -;-she hesitantly looks down-;- D-do you forgive me? ; ~ ;**_


End file.
